My Pillow
by heyydobe
Summary: JirohxRyoma pairing! Seigaku and Hyotei regulars watch what Ryoma and Jiroh do in their sleep.


Disclaimer: I don't own any POT character… if I did then it would be a totally different story.

Pairing: JirohxRyoma

My Pillow

All the Seigaku regulars were surprised that Seigaku's cocky little freshman was dating the sleepyhead of Hyotei, Akutagawa Jiroh. Hyotei was here for practice together. Ryoma and Jiroh were done with their matches so they went under a sakura tree for a break.

"Tezuka! Where's the brat?! I want a match with him." Atobe said.

"Yea Ochibi hasn't been here after his match was done." Kikumaru said walking to them.

"There's a ninety-nine percent chance he's with his boyfriend and there's a one percent chance he's drinking ponta somewhere." Inui said.

"Kabaji!" Atobe called

"Usu."

"Where's Jiroh?"

"Usu." Kabaji walked away on one direction.

"I think we have to follow him." Momoshiro said.

Everyone followed Kabaji until they stopped in front of a sakura tree finding two figures sleeping. The two were in an awkward position. Ryoma was sleeping with his back against the tree and his legs spread a bit, but Jiroh on the other hand was sleeping with his head on Ryoma's lower region while his arms were holding Ryoma around the waist.

"Gakuto wake Jiroh up." Atobe said. Gakuto walked up to the two and shook Jiroh a bit. Jiroh stirred but didn't wake up. Instead, Jiroh started to nuzzle onto Ryoma's lower region making the boy turn red while moaning.

"Ryo…" Jiroh said while nuzzling a little harder.

"Ji-Jiroh…" Ryoma moaned. Everyone was watching what was happening before them with wide eyes and some with blushes on their face.

"Shouldn't we wake them?" Momoshiro asked not taking his eyes away from the two.

"Nope." Fuji said making everyone look at him with confused eyes. Fuji smiled and took out a camera and took pictures of the two sleeping figures.

"Tezuka shouldn't we stop this?" Oishi asked while Tezuka nodded.

"Jiroh! More…" Ryoma said making everyone look at them again. Somehow Ryoma ended up with his back on the grass while Jiroh somehow got on top of him and started to grind his hips against Ryoma's.

"Ryo…" Jiroh said kissing Ryoma's neck. Nobody could take their eyes away from the two who were practically humping each other.

"Who knew Echizen was like this…?" Momoshiro said.

"What I wonder if Ryoma is still a virgin." Fuji said making everyone look at him once again and back at the two.

"There's an eighty-five percent chance he's still a virgin, a fifteen percent chance he's not." Inui said writing in his notebook.

"EH? There might be a chance that our dear Ochibi has been corrupted?!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Jiroh wake up!" Gakuto called.

"Hn…" Jiroh said stirring from his sleep.

"Echizen get up." Tezuka said. Ryoma woke up immediately from hearing Tezuka's voice.

"What?" He said not even caring that his boyfriend was on top of him in front of everyone as if they always did that.

"Get up." Tezuka said.

"I can't Jiroh's on top of me." He said.

"Wake him up then." Tezuka said. Ryoma sighed and leaned into Jiroh's ear and whispered something. Jiroh stirred and opened up his eyes.

"Ryo?" Jiroh said and asked him to get off. Jiroh got off and dusted himself and turned to find everyone was looking at him.

"What?" He yawned. Ryoma got up and stood next to him.

"Is practice done?" Ryoma asked

"Yea." Momoshiro said.

"Ne Echizen I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." Fuji said smiling evilly at Ryoma.

"Huh?"

"Echizen, you two were getting it on in your sleep…" Momoshiro said. Ryoma's eyes widened and started to blush.

"Yea Echizen… You started to moan a lot when your boyfriend started to grind on you." Fuji said taking out his camera and showing Ryoma and Jiroh the pictures he took. Ryoma blushed while Jiroh just smiled sheepishly.

"Jiroh!" Ryoma yelled while looking straight at his boyfriend.

"Ahehehe…? I was dreaming of you ne koi?" Jiroh smiled.

"Hmph." Ryoma huffed and crossed his arms.

"Ryo-koi c'mon! I didn't mean to!" Jiroh said while hugging him and nuzzling his cheek against Ryoma's neck.

"Hmph."

"Ryo-koi…" Jiroh started to lick Ryoma's neck knowing the sensitive parts.

"That's not going to work…" Ryoma said holding in a moan.

"How bout this then?" Jiroh bit down on Ryoma's neck making the boy moan. Everyone sighed and walked away not wanting to watch anymore knowing if they stayed there might be a lot of blood.

"I think they liked the show when we were sleeping." Jiroh smirked

"How would you know?"

"They just watched the whole time we were sleeping."

"Hn… This is the last time I'm letting you use me as a pillow in public."

"Eh?! Why?!"

"You always molest me in your sleep when people are around!" Ryoma huffed.

"I don't mean to do that! You're just so comfy and warm!" Jiroh cried.

"Hn. Fine." Was all Ryoma said making Jiroh smile and gave him a peck on the lips.

The next day at practice in Seigaku Fuji came up to Ryoma giving him a framed picture of him blushing and moaning while Jiroh was nuzzling his lower region. Ryoma blushed and looked at Fuji.

"I would love for you to be my pillow when I sleep ne Echizen?" Fuji smiled evilly.

"That can't do Fuji he's my pillow." A voice said coming up to them and wrapping his arms around Ryoma.

"Aw… That's too bad." Fuji smiled and walked off.

"Jiroh? Don't you have practice?" Ryoma asked.

"Atobe let us out early."

"Hn."

"You can only be my pillow ne koi?" Jiroh said while nuzzling his nose into Ryoma's neck.

"Yea… Only your pillow." Ryoma said leaning onto him.

The End.

MiCHiKO: Aw… How cute!

PiKA-Chi: I want Ryoma to be my pillow!

MiCHiKO: I want Fuji to be my pillow! Lol

PiKA-Chi: Anyways… Review please!

MiCHiKO: Thank you! Oh and I'm already working on the next chapter of 'Am I a Toy or a Real Person' so don't worry I'll be getting that done soon! Bye bye!


End file.
